The Reaction They Didn't Show Us
by STOPshannon
Summary: We never saw the gang's reaction to Quinn and Logan's relationship. We don't even know if Quinn and Logan told their friends! What went on after the prom? How will the gang react when they're told what happened when they weren't there? R&R! QL CZ LV LM :D
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

I was pretty upset at the end of Chasing Zoey because we didn't see the reaction to anything except Chase being back. They left out the reaction to Logan/Quinn dating. Vince/Lola dating. Lola, Zoey, Quinn, Chase and Logan's reaction to Stacy's better speech. What Chase and James will do when they meet and what went down after prom.

**Couples in this story are:  
**I mainly focus on Quinn/Logan, but Chase/Zoey will be in here too.  
Vince/Lola and Michael/Lisa are mentioned in here too.

And James will be in here. I also put Stacy/Mark together.

* * *

Michael, Lola, Vince, Chase, and Zoey are all dancing. They notice that Stacy is no longer dancing with Logan, despite her obsession over him, but with Mark instead. Zoey looks over at Dustin to see how Quinn's holding up, but instead of seeing her brother with Quinn, she see's him dancing with another girl.  
They shrug it off and start to dance. Logan and Quinn walk over and greet everyone. Everybody starts dancing. Logan and Quinn are dancing together, but since no one filled them in on what went on while they were out, they thought Logan and Quinn were just dancing as friends.

Later that night when the dance is over, Zoey goes off after her little brother and asks him why he stopped dancing with Quinn. Michael, Vince, Lola, Lisa and Chase are right behind Zoey but not paying attention to what she's saying to Dustin. Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan are in the corner near the entrance, talking.

"Sup Zo'?"

"Dustin, why did you ditch Quinn in the middle of prom? I thought you were her date," says Zoey.

Dustin replies with, "You don't know?"

Zoey stands there waiting for Dustin to continue talking. Then Dustin says, "Didn't you see her dancing with her boyfriend all night?"

Zoey was confused, "All I saw Quinn dancing with was you and Logan."

Dustin interrupted her with, "Well I'm not Quinn's boyfriend. You do the math."

The rest of the gang wasn't paying attention to Zoey and Dustin's conversation until Zoey said, "Logan is Quinn's boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, when you guys were out there was this whole scene where they told each other they loved each other!" said Lisa.

Everyone was taken aback, "Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Micheal.

Lisa replied with a very simple, "You didn't ask."

"Ha-ha, very funny guys," Lola said, "yeah right Dustin, good try Lisa. But do you expect us to fall for that?"

Then Chase said, "Yeah, all they're doing is talking right now anyway, look." Chase glanced over to the spot where they last saw Quinn and Logan.

The gang turned around to where Quinn and Logan were 'talking' but instead saw a heavy make-out session going on.

* * *

What do you want to happen next? R&R! What did you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! R&R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

* * *

Quinn and Logan were in total makeout mode. Logan had just confessed his love to her and it turned her into a giddy school girl. Basically, Quinn was head over heals in love with this boy.

Logan was intoxicated by her. He didn't notice anything except her. Quinn had his full attention. He payed attention to nothing else.

Their makeout session was getting pretty steamy. Quinn loved the fact that her relationship with Logan was now publicized, but wasn't yet that comfortable making out with someone this much in public where everyone could stare and watch if they wanted to.

Quinn pulled apart from Logan, "Logan," Quinn breathed out.  
"Yes?" Logan said in that caring tone he only uses when Quinn is with him.  
Quinn's heart was beating rapidly. He was sure everyone could hear it. That's how much this boy meant to her. "Logan, lets go somewhere else"  
"Will we still make out"  
"Why wouldn't we? Logan-" she was interrupted by his lips on her own. She kissed him passionately. Then she felt the presence of others' eyes watching her. She wasn't sure who or if anyone really was watching them. "Logan let's go," She pulled him towards her by his arm, "Now," she added.

Quinn and Logan rushed off, although Logan wasn't sure exactly where they were headed.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

_"Yeah, all they're doing is talking right now anyway, look."_

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Chase. Chase looked over at Zoey, who too was shocked, "Zoey! Zoey, do you see that?"

"No way! Yes I see them. No way, I can't believe-" replied Zoey.

"Ew, Logan? ...and Quinn!?" exclaimed Lola, "Logan's gros- wait where are they going?" The gang watched as Quinn pulled Logan by the arm and they started running off.

"Aww, they're cute guys, you should have seen them during prom," cooed Lisa.

"Cute? Cute?! Lisa what the heck did you see during prom to think they are cute?" asked her boyfriend Michael.

"I need to sit down," said Chase.

"Me too," agreed Lola.

They all walked over and sat down at one of the tables outside, then Lisa started explaining how it all went down.

"Everyone was dancing. I was getting some punch when I noticed Stacy trying to kiss Logan," Lisa started.

"Ha" interrupted Lola. Lisa made a face at Lola before continuing on.

"Anyway, Logan said something, but I didn't hear it, but then he yelled-"

"I heard it! He said, I don't want to kiss you! Then Stacy asked why not," said Dustin.  
"and Logan yelled at Stacy, **BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!**" Lisa said finishing Dustin's sentence.

"Logan said that?" Chase asked.  
"Everyone was surprised. You should have seen they're faces. Then he yelled it again. This time he looked directly at Quinn and yelled, **I LOVE QUINN PENSKEY!**"

"Awwww" said Zoey.

"What did Quinn do?" Lola asked ignoring Zoey.

"Quinn and I were playing cards, but then Quinn stood up and yelled, **AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE.**"

"No way!" said Lola. "In front of everybody?"

"Yeah! So they both ran towards each other and then kissed in the middle of prom!" said Lisa. Lisa sounded like a girl with super juicy gossip.

"I can't believe we missed it!" said a very dissapointed Lola.

"Wait, I'm not done!" said Lisa. "Then Stacy ran out, very upset."

"That explains why she was running towards my car, all upset and everything," thought Michael out load.

"Dude, I'm still shocked that Stacy can talk normal now," said Vince.

"Hey Vince!" said Lola. Vince had just returned from the concession stand with drinks for him and Lola.

"Forget Stacy! Logan and Quinn are dating!" said Zoey, "I cannot believe this, at all."

"Where did they go anyway?" asked Vince.

"I'm not sure, let's go find out," said Zoey and Lola. The girls were very curious to where they could have gone.

Everybody was confused to why Logan and Quinn didn't tell them when everybody returned. They had just thought they were dancing together because A Logan hated Stacy, and B both their dates ditched them anyway.

So they headed off in the direction they thought Logan and Quinn had gone off to.

* * *

I've already planned where they went, but what do you think? Did you like their reactions? Their reactions aren't all the way revealed yet, for they haven't talked to Quinn and Logan since finding out they were dating. R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

* * *

"Where are we going Quinn?" asked Logan, who was still confused to why they had run off in the middle of their kiss.

Quinn didn't answer him until she got to their destination. "We're here," she said when they finally got to the beach.

Quinn walked over to a blanket and iPod dock that was already on the beach. "The beach? Did you put this stuff here?" asked Logan, questioning the things lying on the beach.

Quinn took off her shoes and threw them next to the stuff. "Remember how we agreed to sneak off to be alone, before we told everyone we were dating?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Logan. They sat down on the blanket. Logan took off his jacket and undid tie. Quinn put down her purse and turned on the music.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Quinn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Logan pulled her closer to him into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Their passionate kiss turned into another make out session. Quinn layed down motioning Logan to lay down next to her. "I love this night," said Quinn, "it's perfect, thank you Logan."

Instead of saying anything, Logan turned on his side just enough to kiss her while still laying down, but not enough to be on top of her. They were still kissing and didn't even notice the song had changed to rock music.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

Zoey, Lola and Lisa had taken off their heels because their feet were starting to hurt.

"Where did they go?" asked Lola.

"I thought I saw them go to the right," said Zoey.

"No, they ran off to the left!" argued Michael.

"You're both wrong! They went straight," said Chase.

"Where would a couple of love-birds run off to?" asked Lola.

"Well lets see," said Chase. "They could have to your room, the guys room, the girl's lounge, by the fountain, the beach, or maybe where the hammocks and stuff are."

"Well it's after curfew so they couldn't have gone in the dorm rooms," said Zoey.

"And the girl's lounge would be filled with people right?" said Michael.

"Probably," said Zoey.

"Michael, I'm going to go, I promised my roommate we would stay up and watch a movie tonight," said Lisa. "Plus, I've seen enough Logan-Quinn things tonight, so I'm gonna head in."

"Yeah, Lola, I really don't care about Logan or Quinn right now, so I'm gonna go too." said Vince.

"Oh alright, see you tomorrow Lisa!" said Michael.

"Call me!" said Lola to Vince.

"So, back to where they could have gone," said Chase.

"What was the last one again?" asked Lola.

"The hammocks"

"The one before that," said Lola.

"The beach."

"THE BEACH!" exclaimed Lola. "That's where they are! It's perfect right?"

"Alright let's go," said Zoey.

They started walking towards the beach but stopped, "Wait, which part of the beach?" asked Zoey.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

Now the song was a slow romantic song, and they were still making out. Logan was lying down on his left side facing Quinn, and Quinn was lying down on her right side facing Logan. Quinn loved this side of Logan, his sweet romantic side. "We didn't get very much abuse did we?" wondered Quinn aloud.

"That's because our friend's didn't hear us shout _'I love you'_ to each other," stated Logan.

They sat up. Quinn yawned, it was late and she was getting tired. "But the people there didn't make fun of us," said Quinn. Then she added, "Did you see Dustin? That was hilarious!" Logan chuckled. "I loved how he said, 'you used me?!'"

"He was just jealous Quinn," said Logan.

They both laughed at this. Quinn yawned again, and put her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan could tell Quinn was tired, and he was too. So he and Quinn layed back down.

Quinn's eyelids were getting hard to keep open. "Logan, I'm so," she yawned, "tired. I wish I could just go to sleep right here."

"Then do it, I'll be right here"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Quinn?"

"For falling asleep"

"It's fine Quinn, if your tired then rest. I won't leave."

"Thank you Logan. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

Logan gave her a kiss on the lips.

Logan reached over to turn down the music and as he did he yawned too.

"Now I'm tired."

"Mmmm," said Quinn already half asleep. _When she's tired, she's **tired**, thought Logan._

Quinn's head was on his cheast. 10 minutes had passed when Logan noticed Quinn had goose bumps on her arms, so he took his jacket from where he had laid it down on the beach and on put it on top of her.

"Thanks" Quinn replied.

"Your awake?"

"Barely, but yes."

"Maybe we should head in, it's getting cold out here and it's pretty late."

"Just a few more minutes Logan?" But she didn't give him a chance to answer because she kissed him on the lips.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

"My feet are killing me!" said Lola.

"Do you really think Quinn would date Logan?" asked Lola.

"Well, if you think about it..." said Michael.

"I am thinking about it. And I'm thinking of the time he pretended to be cut off, or the time he almost got you and Chase sued, or what about the time he made us pay 9 dollars for coffee!" argued Lola.

"Well, you almost bit his ear off," said Zoey.

"You what?! I'm shocked." said Chase.

"Well, all I'm saying is I think Logan is pulling an act on Quinn, because never have I seen Logan Reese do anything nice and considerate towards someone beside himself."

"I think I see them," said Chase.

"There they are!" squealed Zoey.

"And it only took us half an hour to find them," said Michael.

Lola ran over to see them first, she stopped at the edge, where campus met the beach.

When she got close enough she saw something that totally contradicted what she had just said. Zoey, Michael and Chase were close behind. Lola looked over and saw Logan and Quinn just lying there on the beach. Quinn's head was rested on his chest, and they were lying down next to each other. Then she saw him reach over and put his jacket on top of her.  
Zoey, Michael and Chase were to where Lola was and saw the jacket being put on Quinn. "I might have spoken too soon," was all Lola said.

They watched as Quinn kissed Logan. Lola saw their lips move, but wasn't sure what they could have been saying.  
"Awww, Logan's sweet," cooed Zoey. "But your sweeter," she added looking at Chase.

They saw Logan and Quinn kiss again.

"They're so cute!" said Michael.

"Michael!" shouted Lola.

"What?"

"Let's go," said Zoey, running of towards them.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

Logan was lying down next to Quinn kissing her when he heard either Lola or Zoey's voice from up where campus was, did they shout Michael? "I hear your roomates Quinn," said Logan.

"Oh," said Quinn, she went back to kissing Logan, which Logan didn't mind at all.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I love love love them! And ideas on what will happen next? R&R.  
And how do you think they should react? Should they keep kissing and ignore Zoey and everyone or what?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101  
Thanks for the ideas guys! I ended up combining them all, it seems.

Does anyone know the name of the song Brandi Cyrus sings at the end of Chasing Zoey? I think it's the 2nd to last song. It's playing when the nerds walk in and along with Lola and Vince. I think some of the lyrics are "You and me hanging out, thinking about everything." Or something similar to that.

* * *

_"Let's go," said Zoey, running towards them._

"Wait up!" yelled Lola, as she and the boys ran towards the beach.

"Logan!" yelled Lola.

"Quinn!" yelled Zoey.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

She was back to that feeling she had before they left prom. Why did her friends have to come _now_?

I'll just ignore them, thought Logan. Quinn once again had intoxicated him. Besides this wasn't the first time he made out with a girl in front of his friends.

But this time it's different, this time it's Quinn. Not some random girl who wants to make out with him in his shiny new car.

Logan could feel Quinn's nervousness. "Don't worry about them," he whispered to Quinn before his lips were back on hers.

Quinn knew Logan cared for her. But it made her love him even more when he whispered that to her. He knows what I'm feeling, thought Quinn. This made her kiss him more deeply.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

"I know it's just Logan and Quinn but maybe we should give them some space," said Chase.

Chase and Michael weren't in all that much of a rush to reach Logan and Quinn. So they were walking. The girls stopped periodically waiting for them to catch up, but got tired and gave up every 5 seconds.

"Of course you do," said Michael. "What?" Chase shot him a look, "I know, you're right. Space. Let's give it to them."

"Great! I'll get the girls," Chase caught up to the girls who were only a few feet ahead.

"Finnally," Lola said, "you boys are slow!"

"I'm not slow, your running and I want to tell you something," started Chase.

Zoey and Lola at this point stopped walking. "What?" Zoey had a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Michael!" shouted Chase.

"Here!"

"Michael and I were just talking and we thought it would be best to give them some space," finished Chase.

"Fine," Lola said, "how long?"

"Just for a few minutes I guess," Michael said.

"Let's sit," Chase said as and and Michael sat down.

"And get my dress dirty?"

"Didn't you say that you were in the woods with that dress?" Chase said.

"Yeah but, nevermind I guess you have a point there," Lola stated.

"I don't like sitting on sand," said Zoey.

"Sit on my lap then Zoe," said Chase.

"Yay!" squealed Zoey.

"So Zoey what's I hear about Lola biting Logan's ear?"

"That was great!" said Michael.

"It's been a few minutes! Bye!" Lola got up and ran over to Logan and Quinn.

"Wait what?" Michael looked over to see Lola running towards his friends, "oh."

--x x x x x x x x x x--

The kiss was getting deeper and for a moment Quinn forgot her friends were on their way over to them. Well longer than a moment. Quinn turned over so that now she was on top kissing Logan and Logan was against the sand. She was no longer tired, that kiss had woken her up.

This was definitely the hottest make out he's ever had when Quinn. Her lips were amazing, Logan thought.

They were both in the moment. Well _were_ until Lola showed up.

--x x x x x x x x x x—

"And she's off!" said Michael.

"Looks like Logan won't be too happy about her showing up," Chase said as he noticed them turning on the sand.

"Let's follow her," Zoey said.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

"Oh my god!" Lola shouted, yes she had seen them making out at prom, but only for a second. She was still surprised how a simple I love you at the prom made them go this crazy for each other in just one night. One night. They've only liked each other for one night. How did one_ I love you_ turn into this? You didn't see Zoey and Chase this crazy and they too just started dating.

This surprised Logan and Quinn and they suddenly stopped and looked up. Logan was pissed, Quinn could feel the vibe. Before he could speak she spoke first. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," Quinn said, trying to make the awkward feeling go away. It didn't work.

"Lola, what did you do?" asked Zoey as her and boys got there.

"What did she do?! She just interrupted my time with my girlfriend!" shouted Logan standing up. He reached down to offer Quinn a help up. She took his hand and in a second she was standing too.

"Well dude, you have to admit it is kinda weird," said Chase. "You've only been dating for a night and your already making out every second."

"We've dating longer that," was all Quinn said. She wasn't sure how to handle this situtation. This wasn't exactly her everyday thing.

"Long-long-longer?" stuttered Michael. "What do you mean longer?"

"I mean as in 3 ½ months!"

"You've been a couple for almost 4 months?!" Zoey was beyond shock, "Wait thats mean you were dating when I went to Vacarro with Jam-" Zoey stopped herself. She hadn't yet told Chase about James yet, "-mie. Jamie."

"Jamie?" Michael said eying Zoey with suspicion.

"Yes Jamie!" Zoey said, "So then you and Quinn, were, oh my gosh you were!" She realized that they were on a date, and that Logan hadn't just _shown_ up.

Chase chuckled a bit at Zoey's confusion.

Lola noticed Quinn's head down trying to avoid everybody. I should go talk to her, thought Lola. Lola walked over to Quinn and pulled her aside from everyone.

Michael noticed Lola doing this and did the same with Logan, "Zoey, why don't you go over with Lola and Quinn."

"Sure," Zoey reluctantly agreed.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

"Hey Zoe," Quinn said as Zoey joined them. The girls deceided to sit down.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

"So Logan…," started Chase.

* * *

So, now I have it to where the girls are going to talk and the guys are going to talk. Thanks for all your reviews! 38? That makes me excited. So, how are you liking this story so far?

Please, if you know what that song is called, tell me please! :)

R&R, and I think I have decided to make James a character in later chapters. Don't worry, I will get some Chase&Zoey time in here soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the ideas! I'm sorry it took a day or two to get this chapter up, I had trouble deciding what would happen. Plus it's been a super busy week for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

* * *

--x x x x x x x x x x--

'_Here we were, in the middle of what was the best part of my night, or possibly my life, at least it was until our stupid roommates decided to interrupt us. Of all times, it had to be now,_' thought Logan. Although, I think Chase and Michael were genuinely sorry. They saw us before Lola interrupted Quinn and I. None-the-less, I was still mad, and they were the only ones to yell at because Quinn was over with Zoey and Lola.

"_So Logan," started Chase._

"What the heck! Why are you here!" Logan was yelling at them. He seemed fine a few minutes ago when he was with Quinn and telling everyone that him and Quinn had been dating 3 ½ - almost 4 months. But he couldn't be fine anymore, he was mad.

"Whoa, calm down," Chase said, his hands were in front of him palms facing Logan, adding emphasis to the 'whoa'.

"Dude, we're sorry," Michael said.

"Yeah, we tired to stop Lola," Chase added.

Logan was about to yell at them again when he remembered something from his 250 dollar an hour anger management classes. He relaxed a bit.

"But seriously you and Quinn?" Michael was sorry for interrupting Logan and Quinn but still couldn't process it though his mind that they were a couple.

"What!" Logan said in a defensive yet still angry tone. He wasn't yelling or shouting anymore, but his voice _was_ raised a bit.

"You and Quinn?" Michael repeated, "for real?"

"Yes for real!" Logan went over to Michael so they were face-to-face, "Is there a problem?" Logan usually wasn't mean, but he took what Michael was saying the wrong way. Logan was about to grab Michael by the collar when he realized he was acting a bit immature.

"Stop!" Chase pulled them apart.

"When did you and Quinn start dating?" Michael asked.

'_Didn't I already go over this?_' Logan thought, well maybe he misheard, and so he answered Michael, "About 3 ½ months ago."

"Yes, I know that, but weren't Mark and Quinn still together 3 ½ months ago?" Michael was confused, had Quinn been cheating on Mark with Logan?

Logan caught on to this, and he remembered that he kissed Quinn the day Quinn and Mark officially broke up, and 3 days later they started dating. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea.  
"Remember that day when Quinn was dressed differently so that Mark might change his mind about liking Brooke?"

Michael looked confused.

"Uh, the day you had that stupid horse," Logan said.

"Oh that day!" Michael had suddenly remembered, "I remember, Quinn was different, so what about that day?"

Chase had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Michael had mentioned a horse once or twice over the phone and vaguely remembered hearing from Lola or Zoey that Mark and Quinn were no longer dating. So he just watched.

"That's the day I first kissed her," Logan said, "Quinn, I mean."

* * *

The boys hadn't noticed but Quinn, Zoey and Lola were all listening to Logan speak.

'_Oh, so that's why they're dating, that stunt Quinn pulled trying to look more **attractive** but must have attracted Logan_,' thought Lola, '_typical_.'

'_Wow_,' was all Zoey thought.

Quinn knew the story, but she was surprised to see Logan actually talking about it. She blushed as she remembered that stupid horse and was thinking if Logan would go into detail about that.

* * *

"How?" Michael asked. He looked over to the girls and noticed they had moved closer and were listening, Quinn wasn't objecting to any of this and he knew she wouldn't let Logan tell them lies about her. It must be true.

Chase noticed the girls too listening too, but payed them no mind.

"I saw her on the bench," Logan noticed the girls listening, he didn't want to embarrass Quinn, so he wasn't going to say she was crying, "she looked up upset, so I, uhh," Logan stopped he didn't like talking about his feelings. This was not what guys did. Girls talked feelings. Guys talked sports. But he finished up by saying, "and we started talking and I guess it just happened."

"Whoa," said Chase, taking it all in, Logan being sensitive?

"Whoa is right," Michael said.

"Three days later we decided to start dating," Logan finished.

"And?" Michael wanted the whole story.

"And that's it. We've been a couple ever since," Logan said.

Chase felt he should say something so he said the first thing to come to mind, "A lot of things have changed while I was away didn't they?"

"You have no idea," said Michael.

* * *

The girls were no longer listening to Logan, they were back talking to Quinn. And let's just say Quinn was _overwhelmed._

* * *

"Tell me anyway," said Chase.

Logan was just glad they were changing the subject, as much as he loved talking about himself.

"Well," Michael began then he started to list things off, "We got a new roommate, James. I got to eat at Vacarro! Lola and Vince started dating." Michael said a bunch of other things too. "Oh and Logan started talking on the phone a lot!"

Chase knew that couples talked a lot. Was it possible that Quinn and Logan were on the phone talking? Chase grabbed the phone from Logan's pocket.

"Hey!" Logan shouted.

"What are you doing Chase?" Michael asked.

"You said that Logan was on the phone a lot. Let's see who with." Chase opened the call history. "Just what I thought."

"What? What are you looking at?" Michael grabbed the phone from Chase.

"Wow, Logan," Michael said, he looked at the call history and saw a long list of phone call that received and dialed.

Vince  
Quinn  
Quinn  
Quinn  
Dad  
Quinn  
Quinn  
Michael  
James  
Quinn  
Quinn  
RESTRICTED  
Quinn

"Just from one day? Jeeze," Michael said.

"Shut up," Logan said. _Was he embarrassed?_ Logan grabbed his phone, looked at it, typed some words, clicked send and then put the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

"_Hey Zoe," Quinn said as Zoey joined them. The girls' decided to sit down._

But they all got right back up at the sound of Chase yelling _stop!_ They looked over at the guys to see Chase pulling Logan and Michael apart.

They decided to get closer in order to hear Logan telling the guys about the day Logan and Quinn kissed. Quinn didn't stop them.

_"That's the day I first kissed her," Logan said, "Quinn, I mean._"

When they heard that, Zoey and Lola stopped and looked at Quinn for a second before getting back to eavesdropping on the guys.

'_Oh, so that's why they're dating, that stunt Quinn pulled trying to look more attractive but must have attracted Logan,_' thought Lola, '_typical Logan._'

'_Wow_,' was all Zoey thought.

They were no longer listening when they heard Logan say,_ "'Three days later we decided to start dating.'"_

Then the girls were bursting with questions.

"Why would you date Logan Reese?!" Lola asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zoey asked.

"Why would you kiss LOGAN REESE?"

"Isn't Logan a jerk?"

"Oh my god! Is that why you're always defending him?"

"So, about that night at Vacarro…"

The questions went on and on. How was she supposed to answer them if they didn't give her a chance? Quinn looked over at the guys to see Logan grab his phone from Chase and text someone.

For some reason Quinn got out her own phone. She was holding it when it started to go off.

NEW TXT MESSAGE  
Logan  
Fri, May 2 12:59 pm

"Who is it?" Lola asked.

"Logan," Quinn replied, she was confused to why he was texting her when he wasn't that far away. She clicked OK so she could view the message.

From: Logan  
Hey, I'm coming over now.  
Received:  
Fri, May 2 12:59 pm

'_Thank god_,' thought Quinn, '_maybe he can save me from these girls, and their questions!_'

"And?" Lola asked.

"The boys are coming back over here," Quinn said, but she hadn't need to; the boys got there when she was saying, _are._

"Logan!" Quinn ran over to her boyfriend and hugged his arm. She kept hold of it. "Logan, they ask to many questions!"

Zoey and Lola pretended to be offended, "What? You do!" said Quinn.

Logan laughed softly.

"You know what?" Chase asked. He didn't give anyone time to answer because he interrupted the chance by saying, "Let's sit!"

* * *

Now everyone was sitting on the blanket Quinn and Logan had been making out on earlier. Zoey and Chase were sitting next to each other; Zoey and Chase were holding hands. Lola was on the other side of Zoey and Michael was on other said of Chase. Quinn was sitting on Logan's lap. Logan and Quinn were between Lola and Michael.

Quinn and Zoey both yawned. Quinn leaned her head against Logan's chest. Logan turned to kiss her on the cheek, not caring what his friends thought. Quinn smiled then yawned again.

Lola pretended to gag, which got a long cold stare from Quinn before she put her head back on Logan's chest.

Logan knew that they should probably head inside because the girls were getting tired. Zoey and Quinn were both propped up against their boyfriends and Lola kept muttering something about 'needing her beauty sleep.' He didn't want to hang out with cranky girls tomorrow and if Quinn sleep in late, that meant less time she was awake which meant less time to make out.

Quinn knew that everyone had questions they wanted answered but she was super tired. She whispered something to Logan.

"You guys can ask us any question you want," started Logan, repeated to everyone what Quinn was telling him. He looked back at Quinn, apparently he had forgotten the rest. Quinn told him the rest, and Logan muttered oh! "and we will answer it. But only one question each,"

"Ok so-," Lola began to say.

Logan cut her off, "and we will answer it_, tomorrow_." Putting emphasis on tomorrow.

"Awe, why?" Asked Lola.

"Because I'm tired," replied Quinn.

"So am I," said Zoey.

"Then we should head back to our dorms," said Michael.

"Okay, fine," said Lola.

They all got up, Logan picked up the iPod and blanket and stuff and asked if Michael would mind bringing it to the dorm.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Because I have to show Quinn something before I come back," said Logan. This caught Quinn's attention. _What is he going to show me?_

"Ugh, fine," said Michael, "but you owe me!"

* * *

They all started to head back up to PCA, Quinn and Logan took off to the right, leaving Chase, Zoey, Michael and Lola alone. Suddenley, Lola remembered something, "As part of prom committee, I have to go and help clean up," Lola said as she walked away.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, Lola just went to _clean_ something up."

"Hey Michael, you go ahead, I'm going to go get my bags and stuff from the car," Chase said.

"Alright, come back though! You can spend the night in your old room," Michael replied.

"Where would I sleep?"

"The couch," Michael said.

"Right, sure, whatever."

Zoey and Chase headed off to where Chase's bags and belongings were. He actually didn't have that much because they had to be shipped over from England, all he had was one suitcase with enough clothes and supplies to last him until his stuff did get here. He just wanted to be alone with Zoey.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

* * *

** READ AND REVIEW!**

I am going to ask this again, does anyone know the 2nd to last song from Chasing Zoey? It went kind of like, "You and me, hanging out, talking 'bout, everyone." It was playing during the scene where Lola, Vince and the nerds entered prom. And Brandi Cyrus was singing it.

Thanks for the reviews! Anything you want to see happen in this story should be told to me through review! I take it all into consideration! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.

It's going to have some Choey and Quogan alone moments in it. Nothing bad, just their friends won't be there to ruin anything.

Okay you know what? I'm rambling, you review, I'l' write! :)


	6. 5th chapter

Thanks for telling me what the song is called! Now I just have to find it. Haha.  
Thanks for the reviews! They really do motivate me!

Disclaimer: I do not owned Zoey 101

* * *

--x x x x x x x x x x--

Lola actually did go back to prom to clean, she didn't know why. But by the time she got there, everything was already cleaned up. She saw a few stray students hanging around. She decided to go back to room 101; she needed to get some beauty sleep anyway.

* * *

Chase and Zoey were holding hands heading over to the fountain.

"The parking lot is that way," Zoey said looking over to the right.

"I lied," Chase said, "I only have one bag, and I already dropped it off outside my old room."

"Why?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Zoey.

"I'm a sweetheart!"

"Yes, fuzzy head," Zoey was teasing him.

"Don't call me fuzzy he-" Chase was cut off when Zoey leaned in and kissed him.

"I like kissing you," Chase said.

"I like kissing you," Zoey said back.

They both leaned in for another kiss.

Chase led Zoey over to the fountain where they sat down, and then they started to kiss again.

Zoey stopped kissing for Chase.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Chase.

"I love you," Zoey said.

"I love you too."

Chase and Zoey were back on their feet heading over to Michael, Logan and James' room, holding hands. When Zoey and Chase were outside the door, Zoey gave Chase a quick kiss goodnight and left.

"Goodnight Chase,"

"'Night Zoe."

Chase knocked on the door, which was opened by Michael.

Chase looked around to see a blond haired kid in what used to be his bed.

"New roommate?"

"Yeah."

Chase noticed Logan wasn't back yet. "Where's Logan?"

"He hasn't come back yet."

"Oh alright."

Michael had already changed out of his tux and into something more comfortable. He was ready for bed. All the lights except for one in the corner were off. "Night Chase."

"Night Michael."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight!"

And with that the lights were off. Chase changed in the dark and went over to the couch, he laid down and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

* * *

Lola was back in the dorm room. Alone. Quinn and Zoey were still out, so she decided to stay up and catch up on her fashion magazines. She picked out something comfortable, and sat down on her bed reading her latest issue of Cosmicpolitan.

She saw an article on weird couples and immediately thought of Logan and Quinn. Which made her remember that they all had an opportunity to ask them any question they wanted. Lola threw her magazine off her bed and started to think of what question she was going to ask.

"Got it!" Lola said out loud.

"Got what?" Zoey appeared at the door. She went over to the closet to get something to sleep in.

"My question for Quinn and Logan!" Lola said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's bad luck!"

"Lola, that's for wishes,"

"Oh right," Lola said. "Well, I'm still not telling!" And with that she pulled the covers over her body and decided to go to sleep.

"Wait," said Zoey.

"What?" Lola said through the blankets on her bed.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Not back yet, I'm sure she'll be here soon," Lola replied.

"Oh, ok." Zoey walked over to the bathroom to change.

On the way back she saw a guy and a girl in a bedroom hanging out even though it was pass curfew. She overheard the couple say something about being glad that guys could stay in the girl's dorm, if the door was open all night. '_That's weird_,' thought Zoey. She shrugged it off and headed back to room 101.

When she got there she laid down on her bed. She was instantly asleep. It was pretty late anyway.

* * *

"What did you have to show me?" Quinn asked Logan.

"Nothing," Logan replied.

"Then why did you tell everyone that?"

"Because! They were bothering me and I wanted to be with you!"

Quinn gave Logan a quick kiss before saying, "We should probably head back over to our rooms, now Logan. I'm really tired, it's getting," Quinn yawned, "hard to even walk."

In a moment Quinn was in Logan's arms. "I'll carry you back to your dorm then."

"Ok," Quinn said. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was already half asleep.

Logan and Quinn were in the girls lounge, which was empty, when Logan heard some girl say, 'Bryson is staying late with me in my dorm tonight…. I'm so glad Coco is letting guys stay over…so? I don't care if we have to keep the door open…No, I'm not going to do anything with him!'

"Quinn," Logan nudged her a little, "Quinn."

Quinn had only been half asleep, "Yeah?" she said groggily.

They were right outside room 101. Everyone, including Zoey and Lola had been asleep at least for half an hour before Logan and Quinn had got there. "Did you hear what those girls said in the lounge?"

"Yes, yes I think so."

"Oh, ok so…" Logan started to say.

"Want to spend the night? We wouldn't do anything though…" Quinn quickly added.

"Yes!" Logan said. "Okay. Change then come back out and get me okay?"

Logan waited for Quinn to get changed; he waited for about 5 minutes before the door opened again.

"Okay. Lola and Zoey are already asleep." Quinn said as she opened the door. He looked up from where he was sitting on the ground to see Quinn wearing purple PCA short shorts and a tank top.

Logan didn't say anything; he got up and kissed her on the lips. It was dark, so he couldn't see very well, but the light from the hall seemed to be enough. He walked over and sat on the edge of Quinn's bed. He took off his shoes and put threw over by the corner, where Quinn had put his coat.

"Shhh!" Quinn said sharply.

"Whoops," Logan said. He laid down on Quinn's bed.

Quinn laid down next to him.

Logan was on his side with his arm draped over Quinn, who was also on her side. He kissed her goodnight.

They closed their eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

Lola woke up in the middle of the night to, someone snoring? She was told that Quinn used to snore back in 8th grade or 9th grade? She bent down upside down to look at the bottom bunk. The hall lights were off now so it was pitch dark and she couldn't see anything.

"Quinn!" Lola hissed, "Quinn!" she said again, but louder.

Quinn woke up, "What?" she said irritated.

"You're snoring!"

"No I'm not," it was impossible for her to snore, she had long ago created something to fix that. So that would mean….LOGAN! Logan was snoring. Quinn didn't want Lola or Zoey to know Logan was with her, "oh, sorry!"

"Goodnight!" Lola went back to sleep, it wasn't hard to get back to sleep, she was out in 30 seconds.

Quinn turned over and nudged Logan in the side; he woke up, "What?" he said groggily, quiet enough that no one else but Quinn would hear him.

"You're snoring!"

"Not my fault."

"Yes it is," Quinn whispered back.

"Goodnight."

They fell back asleep.

* * *

**MORNING!**

The boys woke up early, considering that that had been up way late last night. Michael woke up first; it was 8:00 am. The first thing he did was look around to make sure everyone was there. But Logan wasn't. And there wasn't any sign that he had gotten there either. Where was Logan last night? Chase was on the couch and James was in his own bed. Michael got up and decided to get dressed. As he did, he noticed Logan's bed was still the same as the night before. Chase woke up to see Michael looking for something.

"Whacha looking for?" asked Chase.

Michael jumped a little, "You scared me. I'm looking for Logan, he didn't come back last night."

"Hey, what's up?" asked James who just woke up as well, "who are you?"

"Chase, the guy you replaced."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So Logan didn't come back last night?" Chased asked.

"Apparently not," Michael said.

They heard the door open, in walked Logan, still in his tux. "What's up." Logan talked as if nothing was wrong.

"Where were you all night?!" Chase asked.

Logan walked over and pulled out some clothes he was going to wear that day, "Around," Logan said. He didn't hear what they said after that because he shut the door and headed over to the showers.

* * *

Half an hour earlier:

Logan woke up at 7:30. He looked around to see Zoey and Quinn asleep. He assumed Lola was too, because if she had been awake he wouldn't of still been asleep. "Quinn," Logan woke her up.

"What time is it?"

"7:30"

"You should go! Before Zoey and Lola wake up!" Quinn got out of bed and went over to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Alright, alright."

Logan sat down and put his shoes on.

"Wait!"

"What Quinn?"

Quinn brushed Logan's hair for him. "There, now go!"

"Want to make out first?"

"Yes!" Quinn said excitedly. She was still whispering, as was Logan.

Quinn went over to kiss Logan who was still sitting on the edge of her bed. She knocked him down so he was no longer lying on the bed. Logan kissed her back. Soon they were making out like crazy on Quinn's bed.

Logan kissed her neck, and Quinn let out a small moan. She noticed Zoey turn in her sleep. Zoey might wake up at any moment.

"Logan!" Quinn stopped kissing him when she noticed the time. "You have to go, it's 8:00!" The time had gone by to quick.

"Can we make out more later?" Logan asked.

"Fine, now go!" Quinn pushed him to hurry him up. She wanted to kiss him more than anything right now.

"I'm going, I'm going." Logan grabbed his jacket and headed out the open door. "And if anyone asks, I wasn't here last night."

"Right, and I wasn't with you," finished Quinn. She walked over to the door with him.

"See you later!" Logan gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before shutting the door behind him.

Quinn got up and picked out her clothes for the day. She got dressed, did her makeup and decided to watch some TV.

--x x x x x x x x x x--

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

If there is a question you guys want to see Chase, Zoey, Lola, Michael or James ask then tell me it along with your review! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story.

I love getting reviews! I can't believe I have so many! It makes me happy!

**(A/N ****Cosmicpolitan is my Zoey 101 version of Cosmopolitan.)  
**


	7. Away Notice

* * *

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

→ **AWAY! **←  
FROM MAY 18 TO MAY 15.

I am away on a school trip in Washington DC until Sunday, May 25, 2008.  
So there will be no updates on my story, because I won't be on the computer for a week.

However, you can still read and review and give me any ideas, suggestions and/or thoughts about my story.

-Shannon

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *


End file.
